Being Immortal
by AshleyMCL
Summary: Ashley is different. So is her father. They are vampires. And when you're a vampire, love isn't on your to-do list.
1. Chapter 1

** Authors Note: My first fanfiction! Took me a bit, but I managed. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

School.

A nightmare.

It might be fun to go to high school..

But you're not a vampire.

I rolled over, screeching from the sun light. Another thing: It's alright for me to go out in the sunlight. I'm not going to blow up or anything like in the movies. Maybe it's because of how my dad got bitten..

"Rise in shine, my dear," my father, Dimitry, said.

I smiled and nodded a hello, and made my way to the bathroom.

When I was done, I went downstairs, seeing my dad sitting on the table, staring out of the blue.

"Dad?"

He looks at me and blinks. I think he was thinking about mom.

I sigh and sit beside him, taking a bite of my breakfast.

"Honey..," his voice trails off. I look at him, confused.

"You know what vampire killers are, right? The ones from the movies that.. That stab vampires and stuff?"

I continue to stare at him not knowing where the conversation is going.

"Yup?," I say, my words sounding like a question.

My father doesn't say anything, and leaves the table.

I shake off whatever I think he was going to say and get up myself.

First day of school is always the hardest.

The first person I meet is an old women wearing a long pink dress up to her ankles, and glasses that stoop down to the end of her nose.

"Why, hello, dear. You must be Ashley. I am Principal Shermansky, your principal. Do you have the signed form and your money?" I nod, trying my hardest to smile 'warmly'. Last thing I want is her to hate me.

"Then I suggest you go and see Nathaniel, our student body president.," she says.

She walks away, yelling at this guy with red hair that was apparently watching.

I walk towards the door to the 'student body president' room, strands of my black hair going into my mouth.

When I opened the door, a boy with blonde hair and amber eyes turning around and looking at me, smiling when he noticed that I was the 'new girl'.

"Oh, you're Ashley. I'm Nathaniel, and..," he stops, staring at me directly. I stare down.

"And, um. Do you have you're money and form?"

"Yeah. Here you go." I put my hand in my pockets, and bring out the things.

I hand it to him, and he still staring at me.

Directly.

"Oh, uh.. Here's you're schedule."

He hands it to me, now not looking at me.

But staring down.

He was very good looking..

But I didn't have time for love.

When you're a vampire, and the whole worlds after you, is love going to stop it?

No.

At least I was told so.

I pretended to leave, but turned around.

"Hey, I- Thanks. Thanks a lot for your help." I smile, showing him that I meant it.

He nods and blushes.

Then, I left for my first class.

* * *

I was late for math.

That wouldn't bother me usually, but when it's your first day of school, why wouldn't you worry?

I speed walked down the halls while staring at the ground.

Then I bumped into something.

Not something. Someone.

"Hey!" the person says. It was a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"S-sorry.." I murmur softly.

He sighs and pats my shoulder. I look at him.

"It's alright-" he responds, and stops, just like Nathaniel. He was staring at me.

I was pretty much scared, since I thought they knew I was a vampire.

"I've got to go." I walked away, but he grabs my shoulder.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Ashley. I'm new." I say, sounding a bit proud of my own name. Weird, I know.

"I'm Armin. What's your first class?" he says, and I smile.

"Math, yours?"

"Same here!" he chuckles. "I'll walk you- I mean, us, there."

"Thank you." I say, honestly.

He made jokes the rest of the way. Armin was a nice guy.

* * *

We made it to math, but we were still late.

The whole class was staring at me when I walked in.

I stared down at the ground as I walked to a desk, in the center.

Armin sat beside me on my right, and that guy with the red hair sat on my left.

Nathaniel was apparently 'substituting' until the teacher came back.

He made some jokes that made my day, actually.

But I zoned out.

I took the locket off that I wore on my neck with the picture of my mother, Mary.

I sighed and put my head down for a while.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I fell asleep. On my first day.

"Hey." It was the guy with the red hair, talking with no expression, and, I think his friend, a guy with silver and black hair.

"Um.. class is over." said the guy with the silver hair.

"Ugh." I say, sighing.

"You're lucky you did. Nathaniel is pretty boring," the guy with the red hair says a bit harshly.

I laugh and smile. Again.

"What's your names?" I say, furrowing my eyebrows, but still smiling.

"He's Castiel, and I'm Lysander." says 'Lysander'.

"Oh. I'm Ashley." We talked for a while. I'm guessing a few hours?

Then it hit me.

Again, I was late.

"Wait, what time is it?" Castiel grabbed Lysander's hand and squinted at his watch.

"3:10."

My eyes went wide.

"I-I- It's-"

They both shushed me.

"You schedule says free time." says Lysander.

I exhale a breath of relief. "Oh. I have to go.. Call someone. Um.. Thanks for talking to me." I speak softly.

They both nod with a smile, looking at me.

I walk to the nearest telephone booth.

I dial the numbers with shaky fingers.

"Hello?" says my father on the other line.

"Hey, dad. How's work?"

"It's.. It's good. How is school, dear?" My father's voice was robotic.

"It's okay. Dad, I'm coming home soon, okay?"

He hung up on me.

I sighed, closing my eyes.

Nothing is good when your a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This chapter is a bit short. Ashley makes a few new friends. Yay.**

* * *

I walked down the small sidewalk tripping over my thoughts.

Why did my dad act that way?

Was it something I said?

Did? Didn't?

I huffed a breath of exhaustion when I reached my house.

I opened the door, seeing a random guy and my father.

"Ashley, I would like you to meet Viktor. He will be taking care of you when I am not there. He is vampire, too."

I nod respectfully and shake Viktor's hand. He smiles, but pulls away quickly.

"I'll be upstairs," I say, and walk away.

I know what this is about.

It's vampire slaying season.

It might not sound like a thing, but it is.

Believe me.

My father, I guess, is going to find other vampires to make a group to protect us all. I jumped on top of my bed and lay there for a long time.

I closed my eyes.

When I opened them, it was morning.

'Why do I keep doing that?' I thought.

I got up and dragged myself over to the bathroom.

When I was done, I went downstairs.

My dad wasn't there, but Viktor was.

He was flipping pancakes.

"Ow. Shit," he screamed when he burnt his left thumb.

He didn't notice me until I sat down on the chair, and fell off of it.

"Oh. Hi. Do you want berries with your pancakes?," Viktor said.

I nodded.

"You nod a lot," He said, frowning.

I shrugged my shoulders and got up to get my food.

When I was done, I went upstairs to get ready.

School.

* * *

I walked down the street, kicking every rock I see.

I blink my brown eyes when I saw the building.

It's really hard to get used to something or someone.

I whipped the door open hard, almost hitting the girl behind me.

"Hey!," she spat.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

She patted my back in forgiveness.

"Eh. It's okay. It happens. I'm Destiny, by the way."

"I'm Ashley," I smiled.

"You're nice. Want to be friends? Or, better yet, best friends!," she squealed. She sounded a bit clingy, but I didn't refuse.

I didn't meet any friends here yet, anyway.

"Sure!"

She smiled and grabbed my arm to walk with her to class.

I had math first period.

Destiny was still grabbing my arm when we walked into class.

We were a bit late because she made conversations about things on the way.

Fortunately, Nathaniel was still substituting.

"Oh, hi," he said, the whole class was quiet.

I walked away from the awkward scene and sat in the center, again.

"Hi, Nathy~!," Destiny sang.

He rolled his eyes with a smile and went back to whatever he was teaching.

Destiny walked over to some boy in army pants and kissed his forehead.

I'm guessing it was her boyfriend or something.

His face was completely red by the time she sat beside me.

"That's Kentin," she acknowledged.

I nodded, turning my attention back to the class.

They were all staring.

At me, not Destiny.

Something about me: I get embarrassed easily. Really easily.

I stared down at my hands, my face flushed.

"Uh, Ashley? Ashley? Ashhleyyy?!"

Destiny kept repeating my name until I looked at her.

She passed a note to me and mouthed 'read it'.

I read the note.

_What's wrong?_

_Are you okay?_

I smiled at her.

The class was back to being noisy, anyway.

I took my sharpest pencil and wrote:

_Yeah, I'm okay._

_I kind of-maybe-sort of-really get embarrassed at times._

I passed the back to her, but heard my name and paused, um, mid-pass.

"Hey, are you guy's sending notes?"

Nathaniel walked over and gently took the note, and put it on his desk.

I sighed a breath of relief knowing that he didn't read it. Aloud.

When class was over and I was about to leave, Nathaniel called me.

"Uh, Ashley, can you please come here?," he commanded.

I slowly walked up to the desk where he was standing.

He wasn't looking at me directly, but still looking at my hair or something.

"Um. I just wanted to say that we aren't allowed to pass notes in class, alright? I-I have been told to call parents if this happens, but..," he stoped, and added: "I won't call your parents- I mean parent since you are new."

I smiled a head to toe smile and hugged him tightly around the neck.

I let go, aware of what I just did.

I turned around and saw Destiny smiling at me with Castiel, Armin and Lysander behind her.

I turned back around. "Sorry, I-" He cut me off. "It's alright."

He then walked away.

I turned around again to look at my friends. "Um. Sorry. I just hug people when I get excited," I said softly.

The boy's weren't looking at me.

They just nodded and left.

Right after they left, Destiny broke into laughter.

I frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"Everything, Ashley. Everything."

And with that, she grabbed my arm a second time and lead me to my locker.

"Want to eat lunch with us?"

"You and who?," I say.

"Castiel, Kentin, Lysander, Nathaniel, Alexy, Rosa, Armin, Alexy, and I, of course!," she giggled.

"Alright. Just a moment, let me get my lunch."

"Okay. See you!," And she walked away.

I reached deep into my locker and grabbed my lunchbox.

When I turned around, I banged my head against the locker from the surprise.

It was Castiel.

"Ouch. Thanks, really," I say sarcastically.

"No problem."

We both walk together to Destiny's table.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel and I walked over to the courtyard tree where Destiny and everyone else were sitting.

The heat was a bit too hot for me, so I ran as quickly as I can to the tree's shade.

Castiel was staring at me weirdly, but I just smiled and acted like it was nothing.

I know that I said that it was okay for me to be outside, but not really.

I would turn red all over and my skin would be a bit tanned.

I sat down on the dry grass beside Lysander and zoned out for a while.

I was thinking about my father.

I know that he went somewhere, but where?

My dad only wants to protect me, but I always smile and say everything is all right.

He tries to keep me away from this evil thing called 'love', and he always wins.

..Why?

Did something bad happen to him before?

Or maybe it was just mother's death.

I felt a tap on my arm, but ignored it.

Another tap.

A poke.

Then I came back to reality when Destiny was shaking me.

"ARE YOU DEAD? ASHLEY! LUNCH IS OVER!" Destiny screamed.

I guess I zoned out for a long time, even if it felt like a minute.

"I'm coming," I muttered.

I got up and dragged behind Destiny and the others to my next class.

Until I bumped into a group of girls.

We all stopped, and the hallway became quiet. You could hear a pin drop.

"Sorry," I said softly.

The 'lead' girl turned around and smiled.

"Look what the cat dragged in..." she trailed off, laughing.

A looked at her with a confused face.

"What?"

She just laughed and left.

I felt someone grab my arm and drag me away from the staring crowd.

Castiel.

"Hey, what was that about?" I try to make my voice sound like I was desperate for the answer.

He shook his head, muttering things about her being an idiot.

"What, is she in love with you or something?" I laugh as I say this. I didn't really know him too well, but I don't think she was his type.

He paused.

"Yup. Is it a big deal?"

What the hell? Who says that?

I frown.

I turned to leave, but he roughly grabbed my arm again.

"Hey, why are you so mad when it has nothing to do with you?" He says.

I pull my arm away, and just smile.

Maybe it does have to do with me.

First of all, maybe she knows I'm a vampire.

But how? I never met her before.

Weird.

I walk away, trying to avoid his eyes burning into my back.

On my way home, I felt a sudden craving.

It was a bold taste, like copper.

Blood.

I needed it, but I didn't want to harm a human.

I looked around to see if no one was watching, and no one was.

I decided to walk home on my own that day, since I bumped into the beauty team.

I turned to look at the garbage can.

I could hear the bickering of the mice around it.

I smiled.

_Perfect for lunch_, I thought.

I grabbed a mouse, and bit into it.

The coppery liquid dripped out of it.

I heard a shriek behind me.

I turned around, completely surprised.

It was the girl that was a part of, or owned the group I into bumped into earlier!

I stopped, and threw the mouse on the ground.

My fangs were sticking out, my blue dress filled with blood stains.

The girl's blonde hair was sticking out from ever side, and her teal eyes were wide open.

"Y-y-y-you're a-a..?" Her words ended up sounding like a question.

I looked closely, and noticed that she had similarities with someone.

Nathaniel? Or…?

"Are you Nathaniel's sister?" I said. In my head I was praying she wasn't.

She nodded, walking backwards slowly.

My thoughts were messed up.

I broke the biggest rule in Vampire history.

And I'm going to get my punishment.

Even if she tells anyone, the Vampire population will eventually find out.

I thought about how my father would react.

"Please, please, please don't tell anyone! Or… or I will… bite you,' I said, trying to act vicious, though I was crying inside.

She nodded again, and ran away.


End file.
